The Tormenting Of Quil Atera
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: In every group there is the goof, the prankster. In Their group of wolves and imprints, their's was Quil Atera. Rated for language.


(Bella's POV)

In every group of friends there is always the goof, the comedian. You know the one, he can not go a five minutes without making some sick remark, or a day without a prank. Well in our lovely group of wolves and imprints, we have Quil.

Since I started hanging out with the pack after Jake imprinted on me, I have had the lovely pleasure of being the main object of his mischievous jokes and pranks.

Things of course started out simple. A slightly off comment here, a plastic spider here. These things were more annoying than anything. It was when the pack had started to feel comfortable with me that things got worse.

I found my panties stolen and spread out all over the lawn of Sam's house. The comments and jokes about me and Jake because even more raunchy to downright wrong. I think I hit my breaking point when just two days ago when we had al headed over to Sam and Emily's for Christmas dinner.

Emily had been busy in the kitchen all day, I, myself had been stuck in our kitchen. I was in charge of making dessert. Of course as all of us Imprints were cooking, Sam, Jake and Paul were on patrol until dinner, guess who was on decoration duty?

When we all walked into the front room where Sam had put the most beautiful tree you had ever seen, I had vowed to kill me a wolf. There on the tree were, instead of ornaments were my tampons. Though that would have been embarrassing enough, Quil had managed to get in my and Jake's room and steal our box of…toys.

There on the top of the tree where the crystal star should have been was instead my B.O.B. Though how he mounted it there I will never understand. I just ended up standing there for a moment. When the shock finally wore off I noticed the array of expressions and reactions to this prank.

Jake was actually shaking and I was afraid he was going to phase right in the house. Emily and Kim were bright red and had pushed Claire behind them so she wouldn't be able to see the grownup toys that had been set around the room.

Sam was pinching the bridge of his nose and Paul looked like he was going to die from trying not to laugh. Leah was smirking at me, she still didn't like me. And Embry, Seth, and the twins were pointing there fingers straight at a grinning and proud looking Quil.

Chaos reigned after that. And while Jake and Sam ran after Quil and Emily yelled at the other wolves to get everything packed up quickly, I just stood there. I swear I had an eye tick.

Quil has been oddly silent the past two day and I just knew he was planning on another prank. Only he wasn't the only one. That boy was going down. I hadn't asked any of the other wolves for fear that one of them would slip up while phased, and Emily had enough on her plate, with being pregnant and all. I decided that I was going to have to do this all on my own.

I had gone to Seattle this morning, to a special little shop that Jake and I found last summer, and purchased everything that I would need. I asked Emily over to mine and Jake's house, knowing that Sam would be on patrol for several more hours. Quil on the other hand would be off in just an hour.

Quil, like all the other wolves, always phased back out back of Sam's house. Just on the inside of the tree line Sam had hidden several pairs of shorts. They were now in his and Emily's room. In their place was a particular article of clothing I had picked out just for our dear Quil.

After placing everything where it needed to be I headed back inside to wait.

It was not ten minutes later that I heard Quil yelling and cursing. The backdoor slammed open and as soon as Quil stepped into the house I clicked my camera. Quil just stood there in nothing but a neon pink pleather kilt, two sizes too small. He was covered head to toe in shimmering silver glitter and his mouth hanging open.

I thought I was going to die of laughter, more so when the door slammed open once more and in stepped in a harried looking Sam, Paul and Jake.

"Dude! What the fuck are you wearing?" Paul was curled over himself laughing, Jake was just staring at him blankly and Sam. Sam looked angry, but you could tell he was trying to hold his laughter in.

"Quil, you have something you would like to tell us?" Quil blinked and looked between his three pack members and myself.

"I…."

* * *

(Quil's POV)

"_Alright, I'm out." _Patrols any more where boring, ever since the veggie leeches moved out of town and we barbequed the redhead we haven't seen hide or hair of a bloodsucker. Not that I wanted to endanger my tribe with a crazy leech, but I definitely use some sort of excitement.

I reached the edge of the tree line and phased back. When I reached up to grab the bag filled with shorts I ended up with a handful of something sickeningly pink and squeaky. In my hand was some sort of plastic skirt, in neon pink of all colors.

I looked around and could not find anything wearable. When I got my hands on the one who did this! Realizing I had two choices I could go inside butt naked and get myself killed by Sam once he realized that I had flashed his wife, or I could put on this…thing.

I chose the pink skirt. I would like to keep my fun bits, thank you very much!

Sadly the damn thing was much too small and I had to pull down the front with my hands just to keep from allowing everyone a sneak peak, not that they were getting it from the back. I started walking quickly towards the house. I hadn't noticed till it was too late, the thin string stretched across the bottom of two trees. I was sure the whole reservation heard me cursing as a bucket full of glitter rained down on my head.

I tried to shake the shit off, but every time I tried to brush it off with my hand I just ended up spreading it. I felt a bit of a prickle under my…skirt…and looked down. Ok, men are not suppose to sparkle there! Fuck! I could phase and hope all the glitter was thrown off of me, but I had the suspicion that they wouldn't budge even with the explosion of phasing.

I stomped my way inside the house, and before I could realize what was going on I was hit with the flash of a camera. You have got to be kidding me! And of course to make this all the more humiliating I could hear Sam, Paul and Jake run up to the house and inside behind me. They must have heard me yelling.

"Dude! What the fuck are you wearing?" I would kill Paul.

"Quil, you have something you would like to tell us?" Sam too.

I blinked a few times and looked between my brothers and Bella.

"I…." My eyes settled again on Bella. What the fuck was she doing here? And holding a…camera! That bitch!

"You did this?" I pointed to Bella, unfortunately letting go of the skirt in the process.

"Oh damn!" Sam broke down and leaned against the wall beside Paul and broke down laughing. Yeah, they were dead.

"You look like a leech, man!" Jake smirked at me and went to throw his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Bella, did you do this?" She bit her lip, but she didn't look the least bit sorry for this.

"Yep! Thought it was time you had a taste of your own medicine." She looked so proud of herself, it was surprising. And apparently so was my reaction to this. A huge grin spread across my face and I ran and picked Bella up and spun her around.

"Finally! Damn I thought no one was going to join in. Pranking is not as much fun when it is one sided." She shrieked at me to let her down, but I ignored her. It took a long time to break someone, though I will admit I am shocked that it turned out to be Bella.

"Man, put her down and cover yourself up!" I set Bella down and just beamed at her. Things were going to be interesting from now on.

"Hey Bella, do you think I could get a copy of that picture?" She just groaned.

What?

* * *

Author's Notes: Um, what to say about this... ;) Well this actually came from talking with Justafan about writing when I'm sick or really tired. We decided that it would have to be Quil...and well that is about it. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own!


End file.
